


You Are The Moon

by MattyWantsToBattle



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Biting, Demisexuality, I might not continue but maybe I will I dunno, M/M, Mentions other characters, Pain, Rape/Non-con Elements, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MattyWantsToBattle/pseuds/MattyWantsToBattle
Summary: “It’s alright, Mark… Just relax…”“What are you going to do?” Mark’s voice faltered, eyes quickly glancing away not to stare at the other’s face anymore.“It’s not really what I’m going to do. It’s what I want.” The monster paused, thumb rubbing Mark’s cheeks as if it was an actual comfort.Mark glanced up finally, chocolate clashing with honey.“… what is it you want?”“I just want you to say my name, little one.”Or, Dark will do anything to make Mark say his name so he can gain control.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.

_Shadows all around you as you surface from the dark…_

_Emerging from the gentle grip of night’s unfolding arms…_

_Darkness, Darkness, everywhere… Do you feel alone?_

_The subtle grace of gravity, the heavy weight and stone…_

Mark’s heart felt like it was about to beat out of his chest. His eyes were filled with tears, he realized, back pressed against… something. His breathing was erratic; thin wheezes clawing violently at his lungs, vision tunneling as he tried to force himself to realize what was happening. Even after the amount of time he took to try and stop the utter panic ripping through his insides like a heated blade, it continued to slice up his innards, to the point that Mark wondered how he was still on his feet.

A heavy presence stalked forward, utter darkness in his view save for two glowing gold disks- eyes, Mark deemed. Cold laughter escaped the shape, before the creature stalked forward enough to be actually seen. A face, not unlike his own, came into view. Mark’s breathing completely stopped then, as soon as gold blinked at him, as soon as a little quirk of lips bared sharp enough teeth that they could eviscerate Mark with a single snap.

Mark felt the thing’s hand rest on the side of his waist, pressing hard and snapping the bone underneath his palm, eliciting a cry from the half Korean. The tears that had previously filled chocolate eyes finally spilled down tan cheeks, a hiccup escaping him.

“There there, Mark…”

Mark inhaled sharply, fear filled orbs tipping up to stare at his doppelganger. The other had let go finally, staring at him with cold, unfeeling gold spheres. His voice didn’t match his eyes; voice holding some sort of _sweetness_ , while his eyes seemed to regard Mark with a sort of unsympathetic indifference.

Mark reached a shaky hand to rest on his fractured hip, shaky pant escaping his lungs. The atmosphere around the two still suffocated him, but he glanced up to try and stare at the monster. Monster? Mark thought it was an apt description of the other, at the moment. His only knowledge of the other was that the other had hurt him, rather badly.

An eyebrow rose on the other’s face- one that was still very much his own. Mark let out an almost indignant noise, shakily trying to stand up straight. He felt the pain in his hip spark up, nearly bringing him to his knees. A hand was suddenly gently touching his chin, tipping his face up slightly.

“It’s alright, Mark… Just relax…”

“What are you going to do?” Mark’s voice faltered, eyes quickly glancing away not to stare at the other’s face anymore.

“It’s not really what I’m going to do. It’s what I want.” The monster paused, thumb rubbing Mark’s cheeks as if it was an actual comfort.

Mark glanced up finally, chocolate clashing with honey.

“… what is it you want?”

“I just want you to say my name, little one.”

Mark swallowed harshly. Of course, at some point during this encounter, Mark had realized it. Rather suddenly, actually. As soon as the pressure had snapped his hip, he knew just exactly who this doppelganger was. If he wanted Mark to say his name… that meant saying his name was a BAD thing to do. Mark steeled his face and spat, “Fuck you.”

Mark felt the entirety of his world blink out of existence for a moment from the force of the hit that landed on him. He bent inwards, vision darkening and ceasing before slowly it came back, blood on his tongue. He took shaky breaths, cursing as he still felt one hand wrapped around his wrist and the other, still a fist, resting in the now-bruise on his stomach.

“I knew you were going to be hard to break…”

Mark realized the other’s voice was wavering in and out of existence, before suddenly he fell over. He landed on the floor, blinking blearily up at his surroundings. His… room? Confusion overtook him as he stood, wincing as pain briefly flickered before dissipating. He quickly pulled up his shirt to reveal a smooth, unharmed stomach.

Mark glanced over at the time; bright red numbers blaring out that it was 3 in the morning. He took a shaky breath, before turning to his door and slowly tiptoeing down the stairs to the kitchen. He was tempted to call out for Tyler or Ethan, but waking them up because of what Mark now assumed was a nightmare was sort of a dick move.

Mark settled down finally, hands pressing against the smooth marble counter of his kitchen. He needed more sleep, but somehow, knowing that he could probably appear back with _him_ was keeping him from trying. His thoughts traveled back to the exchange. Obviously, the other had been Dark. Darkiplier, was it not? Mark chewed on his lip a bit. Somehow, the indignation toward saying the other’s name followed him from the dream to reality. Somehow, he even felt a bit of fear toward saying the name.

Mark figured he was going to have the dream again, but the longer staring at the clock brought up questions. He’d felt pain. That was much different than any other dream he’d had; in fact, he thought that you weren’t ever supposed to feel pain in a dream. And another thing, he’d felt the same pain for just a moment when he awoke.

That didn’t seem possible either. Mark bit into his lip, harshly, enough to draw blood. For some reason, he didn’t really care that he felt a coppery tasting liquid spill slowly down his chin. The only thing on his mind was what he was going to do about the nightmare. He reached up a finger to dab at the blood, sighing lightly before washing his hands and face in the sink.

Mark did the math quickly. For Jack, it was about 12 in the afternoon. Mark remembered idly when Jack had offered to be some sort of shoulder to lean on if Mark ever needed the help. Mark decided right now he needed the help. Mark let out a slight, quiet laugh at the thought. If the fans knew anything about that, they’d think Mark and Jack were an item or something. Mark figured if Jack wasn’t in love with Signe and if Mark wasn’t in love with Amy, they might have been.

Amy. Mark scowled a bit at the thought. Not that thinking about his girlfriend was a bad thing, but the thought of Dark ever touching her sent a sliver of sharp pain through his heart. As soon as he said Dark’s name, what would happen…? No. Mark shook his head harshly, popping away from the counter in slight frustration.

He would never say the other’s name.

Mark quickly rushed toward his recording room, ignoring the fact that allowing the two men to move in with him meant it was his and Ethan’s recording room. Only Mark deserved the room. Mark paused at the thought, shaking his head hard.

What? Mark had never thought that before… Mark bit into his lip again, wincing as his teeth met the open wound from earlier. He quickly pulled up Skype, looking for Jack’s contact. A pause once he saw the little away sign. Mark rushed a hand through his newly black-again hair, chocolate orbs glancing to the side as he thought. On one hand, he really, really wanted help with this… On the other, however…

Mark slowly stepped away from his computer, giving a small sigh as he rushed back up the stairs, wincing a bit as he realized he was being loud. The sound of a door clicking open beside him caused him to freeze, twisting a bit to see Tyler.

“Mark…? Why are you awake?” He asked, rubbing his head a bit as a yawn escaped the taller other.

Mark hesitated, before wincing as pain stabbed into his forebrain, hands coming up to press against his head. He felt someone grasp at his shoulder, shudder going down his spine.

“J-Just a head ache, Tyler… You should, uh… G-Get back to sleep…”

Tyler scowled a bit, watching Mark with scrutinizing eyes. “… look, if you aren’t ok-!”

“He’s fine.” Mark paused, blinking a bit in confusion. “I-I mean, I’m fine… Look, just go back to bed… I-I need more sleep.”

Tyler narrowed his eyes, but before he could say anything else, Mark had ripped his arms out of Tyler’s grasp and rushed away to his room. His world spun around him as he shut the door, sliding down the wood and thanking god when he didn’t hear Tyler follow. He didn’t understand why he’d said ‘He’s fine’.

Mark rested his head against the door behind him, reaching up to rest his arm across his forehead and heave a sigh. He felt someone tug at his collar, eyes opening to see he wasn’t in his room anymore. He looked for the time, but only found a jumble of red lines and dots on what looked like an alarm clock. For a second, he wondered if he’d fallen asleep again, before the tugging happened again.

Chocolate clashed with honey as he turned to look at where the tugging came from. Emotionless golden irises watched him as the other’s hands continued to pull at his collar. Mark hesitated, wincing when his shirt ripped, the slow sound meeting his ears. For some reason, Mark didn’t move to fight back yet. He was more confused than anything.

As soon as his shirt fell away and Dark’s fingers were centimeters away from his nipple, he scrambled away. “W-What the hell are you?! What the fuck is happening here?!” Mark finally squeaked, hands coming up to try and cover his bare chest. The monster stood, closing in on Mark. Mark took a few steps backward, giving a small noise as soon as his bare back hit a cold surface.

Mark had been backed into a wall.

At the realization, Mark’s legs froze, chocolate orbs dancing with fear as he stared up at the somehow taller doppelganger. The smile on the other’s face didn’t reach his eyes, and Mark found that he liked it that way. He felt that if that smile ever did reach his eyes, then Mark would be about to die. He felt that if that smile ever reached those golden orbs filled with cold, then Mark would be in much more danger than he was now.

“Come here, Mark. You have two choices here…”

Mark gulped, pressing himself further into the wall when the other’s hand reached out to try and grab at him. It didn’t help, his wrist quickly becoming engulfed in a hand the size of his own. Mark understood immediately as soon as he was pulled forward and flew straight into the monster’s chest; the monster was much stronger than Mark.

Mark’s breathing came in spastic bursts. He glanced up, whimpering a bit at the sharp teeth glistening at him. “… w-what’s that?”

“You can either say my name and make all of this stop, or I can do whatever I want with you. It’s as simple as that.”

Mark’s heart thundered against his ribs as he struggled a bit. A sour taste settled on his tongue as he tried to pull free. “N-No… Fuck off! Get _off_ of me!”

The monster made a few clicks of his tongue, like a mother scolding her young child. “You’re such a horrible listener, Mark. Fine. I’ll just have to break you.”

Mark felt fear rise up his throat like bile, before the monster had thrown him onto the floor. Mark’s head cracked harshly against the floor, breathing stuttering as he tried desperately to scramble up, whole world wavering and pulsing around him.

Mark felt his pants get ripped away. For a long moment, he became frozen. The monster hadn’t touched him yet, just let the fact that Mark was helpless, in only his boxers, sink in. Mark felt a cold sense of dread coil around his core so tightly he felt like it was going to disembowel him.

Mark tried to struggle as soon as he felt his boxers start to disappear as well, curse escaping him as he felt tears leak from his eyes. A scream left him as he felt sharp teeth pierce the skin of his inner thigh. “F-Fuck, stop it! Stop!” He choked, before another bite started on his other thigh.

Blood ran down his thighs, new punctures marring his previously perfect skin. The monster slowly took hold of his hip, rubbing the skin underneath his fingers. “You just have to say one tiny thing. What are you afraid of, little one?”

Mark reached an arm up to try and smack the monster away, chest quaking as he tried to calm down and gain control of the situation. The monster, however, quickly caught his arm and bent it behind Mark’s back, smashing the American’s face into the floor. Mark cursed as copper filled his mouth; he’d bitten straight into his tongue. He was lucky the bite hadn’t cut his tongue clean off. But, this world didn’t seem to affect the other one.

With that thought, Mark wondered if he could actually take this. If it didn’t affect his own world, then no matter what the monster did… Mark refused to even think of him as the name that he so desperately needed to hear on Mark’s lips.

Mark gave a cry as he felt fingers prod his new wounds on his thighs, shaking as his face was pushed further into the cool marble of the floor. “Too bad I have no lubrication. Your blood will have to do.”

“L-Lubri-? Ah!” Mark gave a small squeal as he felt a cold finger enter him, eyes squeezing shut as fear and embarrassment flooded his body. Tyler. He should have told Tyler. He needed help. “P-Please stop… I-I’ve never… agh!” He continued to make pathetic noises as Dark added more fingers, too quickly, too roughly…

Mark felt disgusting as the odd, painful feeling continued, whimpering a bit as he shook and gave a nonplussed noise when the fingers disappeared and were now lifting him from the floor. “I’m not about to break you on the floor, Mark. It would be demeaning and partially dehumanizing in this situation, but I’d rather have my own body not in any discomfort.”

Mark felt blood drip down his thighs and down his chin, shaking as his face was rested into a soft pillow. He felt the monster position him so he was on his knees, body still dipping into the bed and face hidden in the mattress. Mark was too weak to fight back, hands gripping the sheets roughly as he tried to move. He needed to move, before the monster stole him forever.

Mark had decided a long time ago he wasn’t gay. That didn’t mean he hadn’t decided that he was most likely Pan. Panromantic, anyways. Demisexual had been what he settled on when he thought of his sexuality. He hadn’t felt a sexual attraction to pretty much anyone, really. But he figured out that after a long time of knowing someone, after being close to someone in a more emotional way (didn’t have to be romantic), then he could sometimes feel a sexual attraction.

He’d felt it for Jack before, but again, he was with Amy. And honestly, he liked Amy a lot. Love? Maybe. Mark couldn’t tell. All he could tell at the moment was that he was about to be in immense, horrifying, life changing pain.

Mark felt something press against his hole, before a cry ripped from his lungs as he felt the monster slowly push in, agonizingly slow and stretching him too far… The monster had definitely NOT prepared him enough. Mark felt his tears restart, a sob escaping him as he felt the other do as he pleased.

Mark rocked with the movements, unable to fight against it. “S-STOP!” He wept, before the monster grasped onto his hip tightly, sharper nails piercing his skin. The monster leaned forward, suckling at his skin before biting into it. Mark gave another loud shriek, before the monster’s hands moved to his chest.

Mark felt one of his over sensitive nipples get taken between the knuckles of the monster’s middle and index fingers, twisting and pulling and Mark bellowed, noises continuing to spill from him. Pain and pleasure were mixing dangerously for the masochist. Mark felt his own cock harden, hating it. Hating every fucking bit of it.

“P-PLEASE STO-OP!” Mark tried, before a moan escaped him as Dark slammed into his prostate. Tears continued down his cheeks, until finally he felt bitter, painful warmth flood his insides. He felt Dark pull out with a loud pop, mumbling nonsense as his own dick throbbed with the need to cum.

The monster reached down to press his thumb to the slit, denying him, as he continued to bite and suckled at his skin. Mark whined and screeched as he felt more bites and touches to his nipples, felt a tongue across his dick. He needed release. Now. It was starting to really hurt, the pain quickly overshadowing the pleasure as he cried and pleaded.

“Just say my name, little one…”

Mark sobbed and choked as the pain quickly overtook him, a scream tearing from his chest. “NO!” He cried, before suddenly he felt something w r a p around his dick. Mark simpered as he realized the new device would keep him from cumming instead of Dark’s finger.

Mark actually felt the dry orgasm this time, instead of the pain overshadowing it. Mark’s desperate now, but still not desperate enough to do what the monster has been asking the entire time. He could tell that saying it would do something horrible- too horrible to think about.

But Mark really, really needed this to stop…

“You know, a whip would tear your perfect skin to shreds…”

Fear coils around his lungs and core again at the monster’s voice. Mark shifted a bit to look up at him, and there’s another smile settled on the monster’s lips. Mark swallowed painfully once he realized that the smile was really starting to hit those previously emotionless gold wells that seemed to swallow up Mark’s soul.

“… p-please… s-stop…” Mark whined, still shaking from the need to cum. He could still feel his dick throbbing between his legs, and he really, really hated it. Mark had never felt this before. In fact, he couldn’t even remember the last time he’d masturbated. He remembered way back when, when he used to watch porn and robotically jerk himself off like it had been a chore. Now, he’d figured that he just didn’t have the want in him to do it. So he didn’t watch porn anymore, and again, when was the last time he masturbated?

Mark didn’t like that he had moaned in pleasure. Mark didn’t like that he needed to cum. Mark didn’t like any of this. It hurt. And he felt really, really disgusting.

The monster grasped at the whip Mark hadn’t even noticed him get, rubbing the leather against Mark’s unblemished skin, humming slightly. “You know, the blue one, little one?”

Mark hesitated, confusion overtaking his thought process as he craned his neck to stare into honey disks. “… b-blue… o-on-ne…?”

“Ethan. After you, I’m going to go after him.”

Mark froze, ice shooting down his spine and lacerating his lungs. Ethan?! No, no, he couldn’t let that happen… Mark just couldn’t… Mark figured, after all of this, that the only barrier between Ethan and the monster was Mark saying that god forsaken name. So he couldn’t. He really, really couldn’t.

Mark moaned aloud as he felt fingers play with his dick again, legs shaking as he was pushed quickly into another dry orgasm, precum leaking from his cock to settle on the luxurious sheets of the nightmare bed. Mark sobbed, shaking hard as he tried to get away.

“And you know the green one?”

“S-Stop…”

“I’ll go after him next.”

Mark whined and cried and panted, before a scream escaped him as white hot pain flashed against his skin. His skin split underneath the whip, blood already starting, before the cracks of the whip continued. Mark couldn’t take this. Everything was too much… But Ethan, and now Jack…

“DARK PLEASE STOP!”

Mark froze, feeling the leather around his member disappear and an orgasm rocket from him, cum exploding horribly across the sheets, splashing up and coating his stomach and even getting toward his chin. Mark fell over, hiccupped sob escaping him as he quivered on the blood and jizz stained sheets, tears spilling down his cheeks.

“There we go, little one… There we go…”

Mark shut his eyes, hatred flooding his entire being. Hatred for the monster… Dark… but also hatred for himself. Even after knowing about Ethan and Jack, he’d still broken.

“… I-I’m sor-rry… I’m so s-sorr-ry…”

He felt a gentle hand run through his hair, leaning into the comfort without a thought. He knew he shouldn’t trust it, but he had to accept it. Mark wanted it. He wanted comfort after all of this pain, wanted security after all of this suffering.

Mark felt his consciousness, or lack thereof, slip away as he started to wake up from the nightmare.

“Good night little one… I’ll see you again soon…”

Mark was completely and utterly screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> So I dunno if I'll make the 3 other chapters I was planning?
> 
> I was planning an Ethan thing, then a Jack thing, then Mark getting rid of Dark for good but oh well.
> 
> If anyone wants to continue this for me I would love you forever.


End file.
